


The Thoughts of John Egbert

by fandomlover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: No Plot, This is perfect, literally just shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally the thoughts of John Egbert right before the meteor hits. I'm actually posting this for a friend of mine who will hopefully be getting an archive account soon, so until she does, it will be posted under my name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts of John Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually write this, but my friend Claire did. Since she doesn't have an archive account, I offered to post it for her. So here we are with "The Thoughts of John Egbert."

The Thoughts of John Egbert  
a fanfiction  
~by Claire~

Why the hell is there an apple in my hand? Where did it come from? What? What is this? Oh shit is that a meteor? What the crap? Should I eat this? I probably shouldn’t. It did just randomly appear in my hands. But there’s a meteorO WHAT IF IT’S A GHOST APPL--

While John was thinking these things, he was distracted by the apple and it’s possibility of being ghosty, and forgot about the meteor entirely.   
And when you get hit by a meteor, you die.  
For real.   
No God Tier shit.  
Death.  
And so, this was the end of Homestuck.  
Because literally John started all of this.  
The little shit. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. This story is absolutely perfect. Like I said, I didn't actually write it, one of my close friends did. And until she gets an archive account it shall be posted under my name. I hope you enjoyed the wonderful, perfect story.


End file.
